castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Tavern
Something I've noticed is that the competion amount doesn't go up by a fixed amount. I'm not sure yet if this is based on the number of times you've done a partioular tavern quest or taken a particular path through the quest, or if this is random. Sailorleo 11:35, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Fail first, then succeed! For those doing Penelope's quest, my advice is to fail the trials first by not obtaining the Holy Ankh and Light Amulet to get the Training Manual. The thing is, right now, these two proofs of passing is carried over to succeeding runs and even if you deliberately try to fail the next trials, you will still pass it because the game will see that they are in your inventory bag even if you didn't really get them in that run. I'm not sure if it's reversible. If it is, it's a waste of energy anyways. Here is how it is broken down: :Path 1 - Requires Empty Flask to pass. Obtain Holy Ankh if successful. :Path 2 - Requires Crystal and Black Stone to pass. Obtain Old Book if successful. You cannot fail this one, if you pick the wrong options, you'll just be asked to picked again. Waste of energy so just get it over with. :Path 3 - Requires Feather to pass. Obtain Light Amulet if successful. To fail, do not use Empty Flask in path 1 and just head straight into the cave in path 3. You can't fail path 2 and the game will just repeatedly ask you again if you make the wrong choice, wasting energy in the process. Just pass it. After that, exit the cave. You'll fail and receive the Training Manual. Now that's done. Do the quest again and pass it this time (using the correct items on the paths) and receive the Faith Amulet. If you have info on how to obtain them both on the same run or on how to reverse this, please feel free to correct me. Barry-N 05:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) DRAGAN Just got myself Dragan two (2) Medals together, that allows 2 levels up on him. Haven´t found yet no items bonus reward though. Have at moment 20/18/11. José Castro 47 *If we are going by Item Bonuses, Dragan's quest does not give any since his item bonuses (on the general page) are still only at 3. Barry-N 21:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sophia :( Captured by an orcish troop is not a failure, she can still escape or be their sex-slave. 10:28, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :"Penelope soon finds herself surrounded by multiple skeletons in varying degrees of decay. Her exit is now blocked by shambling remains. The undead '''converge on' Penelope and her defensive spells fail! She wakes hours later back at the entrance to the passages."'' What did those varying degrees of decay undead do to her for hours? rofl. btw, there're many typos in Sophia's quest. 14:20, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :: The text for the "Full quest text" sections were copy and pasted direct from CA, so its not surprising that there are typos :P .... Xlegna 02:25, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Arundji failures and Alignment required for rewards. *Does anyone know if we can do "Arundji" without FAILURE? **Failure with . No option to use it. **Failure with no equipment. **Failure with + +2x *Alignment required for rewards: **No 1st Dragan Hero Medal with 2/4/3, 7/3/2, 7/9/2 or 7/12/5. **No 2nd Dragan Hero Medal with 5/10/10, 6/12/12 nor 7/14/14 **1st Dragan Hero Medal with 3/6/6, 8/7/5 or 8/11/4 **2nd Dragan Hero Medal x1 with 9/9/7 or 10/13/7 **2 Dragan Hero Medals at once with 8/3/6, 11/10/6 and also with 13/7/7. Xlegna 02:24, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Quest Maps Currently there are 3 different quest choice tree types on the page; *Xlegna's tree made with Gephi **trees exist for all four quests **easily updateable on his end **rather messy (I haven't figured out how to make this graphing program do curved lines, or line breaks in labels) *Trounky's tree made in Word (I'm guessing since it was uploaded in that format at one point) **significantly more detailed **somewhat more difficult to navigate *Brian William's tree made in Word (I'm guessing from the spell checking lines under words) ** nice and clean ** easy to read ** low level detail * minor inaccuracies/shortcuts taken with nodes/paths/names. Anyhow, I'd like to know what people think about what sort of style/design we should go for. I am happy to rework the maps I've done in any way I can, the limitations are mainly just imposed by the Graph Editor I'm using. Xlegna 03:28, May 1, 2011 (UTC) *Well, I prefer looking at flowcharts myself. Dunno about the others but I think it won't hurt if we put up various designs in case some peeps don't understand or at least, "prefer" others. Barry-N 15:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC)